Absorbent garments of the above mentioned type are well known in the art.
Two general types of belts for absorbent garments can primarily be identified. A first type is a belt attached integrally with the absorbent garment portion and a second type is a separate belt, to which an absorbent garment portion is attached by some means of releasable attachment, such as hook and loop (also called touch and close) type fastening means, for instance such as sold under the name VELCRO. The belt of the second type can be a disposable belt for limited use requiring no particular cleaning, or a more permanent type which may be washed several times before its effectiveness or appearance warrants a change to a new belt.
Published application WO-A-91/08725 discloses an example of both these general types in conjunction with an absorbent garment or "chassis" as it is sometimes referred to. Another example of a reusable belt is known for example from GB-A-2 242 612, whereby the belt is passed through slits in the absorbent lining and presents a hook and loop type mechanical fastener having both a hook part and a loop part of said fastener at either end of the belt.
One of the problems recognised with such garments is achieving maximum comfort for the user by correct fitting of the garment. Incorrect fitting will result in sore, cut and/or painful areas for the user. This is particularly the case if the users are unable to assist themselves or otherwise unable to communicate the fact to the assistant personnel.
A solution to this problem is proposed in the aforementioned WO-A-91/08725, whereby a separate belt worn by the user is provided with visual markings or targeting indicia whereby the centreline of the belt becomes more apparent and/or provides a location site for attachment for the hook element strips provided on the chassis portion.
Where the problem of incontinence is involved, it will be appreciated that persons suffering from this problem are often old and have physical handicaps of various types. As a consequence, they often require the assistance of personnel for fitting the garments. Due to the fact that many users of such belts are also bed-ridden and often heavy, the assistant personnel regularly have difficulties in fitting and attaching the garment to the wearer in a comfortable manner since dexterity (for positioning) and strength (for maneuvring the wearer) of the assistant are required simultaneously.
Moreover, the desired attachment points for the garment (i.e. of the chassis to a separate belt) such as the indicia disclosed in the aforementioned WO-A-91/08725 are often not visible or easily visible, such as in the case of a bed-ridden user where attachment of the chassis will occur underneath or behind the user.
Thus there is a need for a solution which allows easy and correct fitting of the garment, particularly in the case of bed-ridden persons.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent to the reader in the course of reading the following description of certain preferred embodiments.